Nobody Wants to be Lonely
by Lyslee
Summary: Hola. mi primer Song Fic. Espero que les guste. Anais/Fuu esta pensando en que su vida en la tierra sin Paris/Ferio no tiene sentido y toma una desicion que afectara la vida de quienes la quieren. .. Perdonenme es mi primer fic en FF.Net


NOBODY WANTS TO BE LONELY @pont-face { pont-family: MS Mincho; } @pont-face { pont-family: Book Antiqua; } @pont-face { pont-family: \@MS Mincho; } @page Section1 {size: 612.0pt 792.0pt; margin: 70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin: 35.4pt; mso-footer-margin: 35.4pt; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan } P.MsoBodyText { pont-WEIGHT: bold; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; color black; pont-FAMILY: "Book Antiqua"; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-bidi-pont-family: Arial } LI.MsoBodyText { pont-WEIGHT: bold; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; color black; pont-FAMILY: "Book Antiqua"; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-bidi-pont-family: Arial } DIV.MsoBodyText { pont-WEIGHT: bold; pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; color black; pont-FAMILY: "Book Antiqua"; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-bidi-pont-family: Arial } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } P.MsoPlainText { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Courier New"; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan } LI.MsoPlainText { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Courier New"; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan } DIV.MsoPlainText { pont-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0cm 0cm 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Courier New"; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Antes de que empiezen con el fic, les aviso que tuve que readaptar el formato, por lo que creo conveniente aclarar esto:

Las lineas (__________) significan cambio de punto de vista.

Las letras en **_negrita cursiva_** son la cancion y en **negrita** sola, la traduccion y cualquier parte del texto que considere importante.

Gracias a todos por leerlo . Espero sus rewiews.

** **

**NOBODY WANTS TO BE LONELY **

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_There you are_**

**(Allí estas)**

**_In a darkened room_**

**(En un oscuro cuarto)**

**_You are all alone_**

**(Completamente sola)**

**_Looking out the window_**

**(Mirando por la ventana)**

**_Your heart is cold and lost the will to love_**

**(Tu corazón es frio y perdio el deseo de amar)**

**_Like a broken arrow_**

**(Como una flecha rota)**

Otra vez te veo sentada alli, frente al cristal de la ventana, como cada día desde hace ya mucho tiempo. No importa si es verano, otoño, invierno o primavera, cumples tu rutina, y llegas a tu cuarto, donde te quedas horas sentada junto a esa solitaria ventana. Las horas pasan y aun cuando tu llegada es en el momento en que el sol esta en su cuspide, cuando vuelves en ti del hechizo en el que pasas los días, ya las sombras te acompañan. ¿Qué ha pasado con la niña de mirada tierna y dulce? Aquella que solia sonreir y saludar a todos con cortesia. Esta persona que esta frente a mi,no es ella, es una mujer que esta sufriendo y que no me quiere decir el motivo, una mujer que ha cerrado su corazon al amor, que rechaza a todos aquellos que se le acercan atraidos por su belleza... ¿o es que acaso esta mujer sufre por amor? ¿Amará tanto que se ha cerrado en esa persona, sin dejar espacio para alguien nuevo? Por favor, que alguien me responda, porque ya no soporto ver a mi hermana llorar, mientras mira por ese maldito ventanal sin importar que pase a su alrededor.

___________________________

**_Here I stand in the shadows_**

**(Aqui estoy en las sombras)**

**_Come to me, come to me_**

**(Ven a mi, ven a mi)**

**_Can't you see that_**

**(No puedes ver eso)**

Se que aquellos que me conocen sufren al verme asi, triste, pero que puedo hacer si ya nada me importa, ni siquiera que hace horas se halla puesto el sol, y ahora este en un cuarto a oscuras, sola, con mis recuerdos. No puedo evitarlo, no se como hacer para sacar los recuerdos de mi corazón, un corazón que anhela algo que nunca podra tener: Amor... Pero no cualquier amor, sino el del hombre que amo. Un hombre que se encuentra tan lejos de mi, como esas hermosas estrellas, tan brillantes, y tan solitarias perdidas en ese infinito manto negro que es el universo... O sera que yo soy la estrella perdida en mi propio manto oscuro de soledad. ¿Por qué no puedo tenerte mi amor? ¿Por qué no estas a mi lado? Daria todo por estar junto a ti, aunque eso significara dejar atrás a mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida... Aunque esto ya no sea vida, porque nadie puede vivir asi, añorando constantemente, llorando, sintiendo que lo que hace nunca tiene sentido, que algo falta... Aun asi, dejaria todo esto para estar contigo... ¿Por qué no puedes venir a buscarme? Ven conmigo, o por favor, llevame contigo.

___________________________

**_Nobody wants to be lonely_**

**(Nadie quiere estar solo)**

**_Nobody wants to cry_**

**(Nadie quiere llorar)**

**_My body's longing to hold you_**

**(Mi cuerpo anhela abrazarte)**

**_So bad it hurts inside_**

**(Tanto que duele por dentro)**

**_Time is precious and it's slipping away_**

**(El tiempo es valioso y esta pasando)**

**_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_**

**(Y yo estuve esperandote toda mi vida)**

**_Nobody wants to be lonely, so why_**

**(Nadie quiere estar solo, entonces por que)**

**_Why don't you let me love you_**

**(Por que no me dejas amarte)**

¿Cuando fue que paso? ¿Cuándo comence a sentir esto adentro mio y deje que se apoderara de mi razon? No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, la joven que se apodero de mi, con esa dulce y extraña timidez, con sus raras, pero hermosas, sonrisas, curiosos rubores, y esa profunda mirada reveladora de un conocimiento sobresaliente. Se que cuando te conoci eras una niña, una niña que pese a ser muy distinta a mi, tambien tenia cosas en comun conmigo, ya que ninguno de nosotros gustaba de mostrar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, de confiar abiertamente en las demas personas, pero ahora que ha pasado mucho tiempo supongo que eres una mujer hermosa, aunque tal vez sigas siendo la preciosa niña que hizo que saliera de mi soledad, que logro lo que nadie habia conseguido: Hacer que me preocupara por alguien aparte de mi. De todas formas, como seas ahora no me preocupa, porque se que mientras sigas siendo tu, seras ante mi, la mujer mas bella que halla conocido jamas. Te extraño, necesito de tu sonrisa, y me duele saber que no estas conmigo; Muchos me han dicho que te olvide, que busque a alguien mas para que este conmigo... Pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo. Si no es a ti, no quiero a nadie, aunque se que nadie debe estar solo ¿Quién puede estar con una persona, cuando su corazón fue tomado por otra? Yo solo te quiero a ti. Nunca lo habia dicho, pero me dolio mucho cuando me dejaste para ir con tu familia, en ese momento no lo entendí ¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Por qué no dejas que te muestre que en verdad me preocupo por ti? ¿Por qué no me dejas quererte por siempre? Pero ahora se que esa decision fue muy dificil para ti, que hubiera sido muyegoista de mi parte retenerte a mi lado. Tu no estabas lista para dejar tu mundo. El tiempo sigue pasando, y yo te sigo necesitando, ahora mas que antes. Se que puede ser que nunca vuelva a verte, pero la esperanza de hacerlo nunca morira. Tal vez algun día pueda ir a buscarte y saber si, en ese momento, estaras lista para aceptar vivir para siempre a mi lado. Ese es mi sueño, esperar que algun día estes lista para ser parte de mi vida, y dejarme ser parte de la tuya, de una manera mas solida que este estado de "Amor Platonico" en el que, supongo, ambos vivimos.

___________________________

**_Can you hear my voice_**

**(Puedes escuchar mi voz)**

**_Do you hear my song_**

**(Escuchas mi cancion)**

**_It's a serenade_**

**(Es una serenata)**

**_So your heart can find me_**

**(Asi tu corazón podra hallarme)**

**_And suddenly you're flying down the stairs_**

**(Y de pronto bajas rapidamente las escaleras)**

**_Into my arms baby_**

**(A mis brazos, baby)**

Me gustaria saber si sabes lo que siento, lo que vivo, en pocas palabras ¿Sabes como estoy? Y quizas lo mas importante ¿Todavia te importo? Nosotros nunca nos dijimos abiertamente lo que sentiamos, pero yo se que eso no era muy necesario, era como si tu leyeras mi mente y yo la tuya. Las palabras sobraban, solo el estar juntos era necesario para sentirnos completos. Ahora, en este momento en el que la distancia que nos separa no se sortea con cartas o llamadas, gritaria lo que siento por ti, solo para que me escuches y si alguna vez vienes por mi, oigas mi voz y sepas donde estoy. Tal vez en el mundo de los sueños si nos comunicamos... He soñado con encontrarte en mi mundo, en los lugares que suelo visitar, o incluso en el cielo, formado por la nuebes, caminando sobre ellas, o , en las noches, dibujado en las estrellas o viajado en las estrellas fugaces; En todas las ocasiones, venias a mi, me tomabas entre tus brazos, y me dabas eso que tanto deseo, pero que cuando nos vimos no pudimos regalarnos. Por esta razon decidi que de ahora en mas te hablare, para que sepas que sigo aquí, esperandote, queriendote, preocupandome por ti; Si me escuchas, por favor ven a buscarme, me importas, y ahora estoy lista para ir a donde tu quieras, mientras sea contigo.

___________________________

**_Before I start going crazy_**

**(Antes que comienze a enloquecer)**

**_Run to me, run to me_**

**(Corre hacia mi, corre hacia mi)**

**_'Cause I'm dying_**

**(Porque estoy muriendo)**

No lo puedo creer, mi ruegos fueron escuchados, no se quien o porque, aunque ahora no me importa. Por fin saldre de este mundo de sombras en el que estoy desde que regresaste a tu mundo. Alguien dejo a mi alcanze la manera de traerte, se que tal vez ya no quieras venir, pero en verdad deseo hacerlo, ademas se que si esto da resultado es porque tu tambien lo quieres, no da resultado si solo uno lo desea. Por favora acepta, y se parte de mi vida, amor, se para siempre el complemento de mi existir, asi como yo quiero ser el tuyo. Si tu no aceptas, se que mi vida no tendra valor alguno y preferire morir, a soportar tu desprecio, pero al menos, de una manera u otra, terminara la locura que es mi vida sin ti. Solo te ruego que me escuches...

___________________________

**_Nobody wants to be lonely_**

**(Nadie quiere estar solo)**

**_Nobody wants to cry_**

**(Nadie quiere llorar)**

**_My body's longing to hold you_**

**(Mi cuerpo anhela abrazarte)**

**_So bad it hurts inside_**

**(Tanto que duele por dentro)**

**_Time is precious and it's slipping away_**

**(El tiempo es valioso y esta pasando)**

**_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_**

**(Y estuve esperandote toda mi vida)**

**_Nobody wants to be lonely, so why_**

**(Nadie quiere estar solo, entonces por que)**

**_Why don't you let me love you_**

**(Por que no me dejas amarte)**

No lo puedo creer, mi corazon me esta dejando de doler, esta noche cerre los ojos para dormir, y te vi. Desperte justo en el momento en el que respondiste mi pregunta, luego que yo respondiera la tuya, la pregunta que me hacias en mi sueño. La respuesta que te di, era la unica que podia dar: SI. La pregunta que me hiciste: ¿Estas dispuesta a abandonar el mundo en el que creciste y al que perteneces, para estar conmigo y aceptar como propio al mundo que salvaste?

No pude responder mas que la verdad. En verdad deseo ir contigo, por eso ahora estoy preparando lo que quiero llevarme, para tener un recuerdo de lo que fui y lo que dejo atrás. Observo el cielo mientras salgo de mi casa por la ventana, luego de dejar dos cartas en mi cama, para que en la mañana mi familia y la demas gente que me quiere, sepa que voy en busca de mi felicidad. Sigo detalladamente las instrucciones que me diste en mi sueño, la respuesta que diste a la pregunta que te hice: ¿Cómo llego hasta ti?. Llego al lugar en donde esta el portal a mi nueva vida: La Torre de Tokio. Pensar que cuando vine aquí por primera vez, solo lo hacia por obligacion, porque me era un poco aburrido, y luego de conocerte a ti y a tu mundo, volvia por consuelo. Subo en el ascensor que me lleva al punto mas alto; Curiosamente es el último viaje de esta noche que dejan hacer, tuve que decirles que alguien me esperaba arriba para que me dejaran subir, si no volvia rapido solo me quedaria bajar las escaleras, cuando tuviera que bajar. Si el Guardia que me dijo eso supiera que no pienso hacerlo, nunca mas voy a bajar esta torre. Por fin llegue a la cima de esta construccion de hierro, la puerta de mi destino. Me paro en el lugar en el que lo he hecho por mucho tiempo, pero esta vez con una sensacion distinta, se que esta vez si voy a lograr encontrar la calma para mi corazón: Por fin podre amarte. Cierro los ojos pensado en mi deseo, en ti. Sin abrirlos, por temor a romper el hechizo, siento como una sensacion de calor me invade, una luz, fuerte, y tibia, me envuelve y luego siento que me deshago en ella.

___________________________

**_I wanna feel you deeply_**

**(Quiero sentirte a fondo)**

**_Just like the air you're breathing_**

**(Justo como el aire que estas respirando)**

**_I need you here in my life_**

**(Te necesito, aqui, en mi vida)**

**_Don't walk away, don't walk away, don't walk away, don't walk away_**

**(No te alejes, no te alejes, no te alejes, no te alejes)**

**_No no no no_**

Al fin te veo, estuve esperando desde el momento en el que dormido, te contaba la manera de volver a vernos. Estas cayendo suavemente del cielo nocturno, llevas algo en tus manos, parece una bolsa como la que usaba cuando vivia viajando. Voy a tu encuentro y te atrapo en el aire. Tal como lo imagine, ya no eres una niña, pero sigues teniendo esa expresion en tu rostro que hizo que me enamorara profundamente de ti. Acurrucada en mis brazos, siento que te aferras a mi, mientras vas abriendo lentamente los ojos. La sonrisa que se esta formando en mis labios crece a cada instante. Cuando tu mirada se clava en la mia, y veoque tambien sonries, te abrazo, lo hubiera hecho aunque no sonrieras, pero me siento feliz de que si lo hicieras. Siento que lagrimas mojan mis hombros, en el lugar donde escondiste tu rostro. No puedo evitar preguntarte ¿por que lloras? ¿Te lastime?. Tu me sonries aun mas, mientras niegas con la cabeza y me respondes: Son lagrimas de felicidad. Sin mas te abrazo nuevamente, quiero sentir al maximo tu calor. Asi, mientras suavemente nos dirigimos al palacio, siento tu respirar en mi cuello, que hace que un agradable escalofrio me recorra la espalda, tu cabello en mi mejilla, que me provoca unas encantadoras cosquillas, y tu aroma, que es simplemente exquisito, maravillando mis sentidos. Te separo un poco de mi, solo lo suficiente para ver tu rostro, y amo esa mirada en la que me voy perdiendo, ahora acerco mi rostro al tuyo, para sellar de una vez por todo este milagro... Te amo. 

___________________________

**_Nobody wants to be lonely_**

**(Nadie quiere estar solo)**

**_Nobody wants to cry_**

**(Nadie quiere llorar)**

**_My body's longing to hold you_**

**(Mi cuerpo anhela abrazarte)**

**_So bad it hurts inside_**

**(Tanto que duele por dentro)**

**_Time is precious and it's slipping away_**

**(El tiempo es valioso y esta pasando)**

**_And I've been waiting for you all of my life_**

**(Y estuve esperandote toda mi vida)**

**_Nobody wants to be lonely, so why_**

**(Nadie quiere estar solo, entoces porque)**

**_Why don't you let me love you..._**

**(Por que no me dejas amarte...)**

Al fin estoy cumpliendo mi anhelo mas grande: Sentir tus labios en los mios, mientras nos besamos. Puedo sentir tu amor entrando a traves de ese beso. Si alguna duda pequeña quedaba en el corazon de alguno de nosotros acerca de los sentimientos que compartimos, a travez de este maravilloso acto, se han esfumado.

Al fin se que se siente estar completa, dejarse amar y amar a alguien, curar el dolor que provoco la separacion en ambos, y prometer no dejar pasar el tiempo, uno sin el otro. No me arrepiento de la decisión que tome. Te amo.

___________________________****

Hoy entre a la habitacion de mi hermana, se ve algo vacia. Mi hermana no esta, pero hay algo en su cama. Son dos cartas. Una va dirigida a su amigas y la otra va dirigida a nosotros, su familia. 

Dice asi:

"Queridos Mamá, Papá, Hermana:

** **

**Se que ustedes estaban preocupados por mi, pero ya no deben estarlo. Esta noche recibi una noticia que cambio mi vida. Por fin voy a ser feliz. Se que no sera lo mismo estar sin ustedes, mi familia, pero es un sacrificio que debo hacer por mi propia cordura. Estoy enamorada de alguien que no vive en este pais, ni siquiera en este mundo. Puede que no me crean, pero mis amigas Lucy y Marina confirmaran mis palabras. Paris, como se llama el hombre que amo, es una persona maravillosa. Me ha demostrado que me quiere, y se que a su lado voy a ser feliz. El me cuidara, no de la misma manera que ustedes pero si de la manera que necesito ahora. Ya no soy una niña, y el amor que deseo es el que tu papá, le das a mamá, y el que se que tu Lulú, mi querida hermana mayor, recibiras de alguien algun día y devolveras de la misma manera, si no es que ya lo haces. Por favor, no piensen que estoy loca, nunca estuve mas cuerda en mi vida. Me gustaria que por favor entreguen la otra carta a mis dos mejores amigas, ellas entenderan porque me fui de esta manera.**

**Me gustaria poder verlos de nuevo algun día, pero en realidad no se si voy a poder hacerlo. De cualquier forma, espero sinceramente que me entiendan y que sepan aceptar mi decisión, que no fue tomada por una pequeña encaprichada con algo, si no, por una mujer que desea ser feliz.**

**Me despido de ustedes, esperando que tambien sean muy felices, y haciendoles saber, papá y mamá, que les estoy muy agradecida por haberme cuidado como lo hicieron, sepan que estoy muy orgullosa de ser su hija.Y a ti hermana, gracias por haberte preocupado por mi siempre, y por haber estado ahí cada vez que te necesitaba.**

**Los amo muchisimo...**

**Anais Hououji.**

** **

**P/D: Si van a preguntarles a Lucy y a Marina, como estoy segura que van a hacer, acerca de Paris, de ese mundo en el que ahora viviré, que por cierto se llama Cefiro, y de cómo lo conocimos, les ruego que por favor no lo hagan en frente de sus familias, dejen que ellas esten preparadas para hablarlo con sus familias cuando lo crean conveniente... Y por favor entreguenles la carta que les escribi."**

No puedo cree lo que mi papá acaba de leer. Mi hermana se fue para no volver. Mi mamá esta llorando mucho, y mi papá esta tratando de calmarla. Al verlos asi, entiendo lo que mi hermanita quiere decir con "La proteccion y el amor que necesita". Yo, aunque tambien estoy llorando fui a llamar por telefono a Lucy y a Marina.

___________________________ 

No puedo creer lo que hizo Anais. Tanto Marina como yo sabiamos que ella extrañaba mucho a Paris, pero nunca nos imaginamos que se iria asi. Aunque en cierta forma se que si lo hizo, es porque sabe que va a ser feliz.

Marina y yo contestamos todas las preguntas que no hicieron los padres y y la hermana de Anais. Se que no se les hizo facil creernos, pero tambien se que lo hicieron. Eso explica todos los cambios animicos que sufrio Anais en el pasado.

Aunque esto me dejo fria estoy muy contenta por mi querida amiga, y la envidio un poquito, desearia poder hacer lo mismo, pero yo no se si estaria dispuesta a dejar a mis hermanos. En fin, espero algun día volver a ver a Anais, porque se que ese día va a ser cuando este dispuesta a desatarme de esta vida. Pero por ahora solo deseo que Anaissea muy feliz.

___________________________

Anais se fue, regreso a Cefiro. Supongo que era lo mejor para ella. Pese a que las tres extrañabamos mucho, tanto Lucy como yo nos habiamos adaptado a nuestras vidas normales, pero se que Anais sufria, y nunca pudohacerlo. Se que Paris, nuestro querido amigo, excepto para Anais, quien es algo mas que su amiga, la va a cuidar, y asegurarse de hacerla feliz. Yo no lo siento tanto, sera porque nunca senti algo asi por nadie, aunque extraño mucho a todos en Cefiro, no como para dejar a mi familia. En fin, se que Anais eligio con su corazon y va a sonreir nuevamente, porque esa fue la eleccion correcta.

Espero que algun día vuelva a verla, tal vez como madre, pero de seguro como reina de Cefiro, al lado de su amor de toda la vida. Anais, si puedes oirme se feliz, nos vas a hacer falta, pero igual estamos contentas con Lucy por ti, porque sabemos que nadie merece estar solo y tu menos que nadie. 

Ah, si... Gracias por hacernos hablar de Cefiro con tu familia, si bien fue incomodo, ahora me siento mas aliviada, y estoy segura que Lucy tambien.

Fin

**NOTA:**

Que les parecio mi primer songfic (Con mi pareja favorita de protagonista, ya tipico de mi. **FUU&FERIO 4EVER**). EL tema es obviamente **NOBODY WANTS TO BE LONELY (Nadie quiere estar solo)** que es cantado por **CHRISTINA AGUILERA y RICKY MARTIN.**

Personalmente este tema me encanta (en su version en ingles, porque la que canta Ricky Martin en castellano... Sin intencion de ofender a los que les gusta, pero a mi no me gusta), y se espero que para ser mi primera incursion en el mundo delsogfic, me halla salido al menos interesante (Si, es mi primer songfic, asi que no sean malos, yo soy una niña muy sensible).

(Anya-chan (prima de Lys-chan): ¿¿¿Niña??? Tremenda vieja de 18 años... Y lo de "Muy sensible" Si claro, como no. Esa ni vos te la crees.)

Uhum... (mejor cambio de tema...) Los personajes de **Magic Knight Rayearth/Guerreras Magicas** son** ©** de **_CLAMP/ Kodansha/TMS_**, y el tema es**© **de quien corresponda (no tengo ni la mas remota idea de quien/eses/sonel/lospropietario/s).

Gracias por leerlo.

Lyslee-chan.

[][1]lyschan_fuu@ciudad.com.ar

P/D: Podria decirse que este fic esta basado en el manga, excepto que aquí no pueden regresar a Cefiro cuando quieren. Y por cierto, los personajes no tienen una edad definida (Creo que la edad no importa en lo referente a la madurez de una persona, cada persona al ser todos distintos, tiene su propia opinion de las cosas, y no necesariamente por tener 18 o 21 años vas a estar preparado para formar una familia, puede ser mucho antes o mucho despues), eso depende de su propio punto de vista, mis queridos lectores...

Si les gusta, avisenme, a ver si me animo a hacer algun otro.

   [1]: mailto:lyschan_fuu@ciudad.com.ar



End file.
